1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheelchairs, and, more particularly, to an improved, multi-function, comfort wheel chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physically challenged, or handicapped, people confined to wheelchairs are faced with obstacles on a daily basis that most of us take for granted. Simple travel from place to place becomes a major undertaking that requires considerable effort. While wheelchairs permit greater mobility and ease of movement, they are not the most comfortable chairs to sit in for hours on end.
The devices are not adjustable with respect to leg and back angles as is prevalent with a typical furniture recliner. Such discomfort is the major reason many people transfer to and from the wheelchair throughout the day.
However, this act of transferring from a wheelchair to another chair requires a great deal of effort, and depending on the level of disability, it may require the assistance of other people.
Another instance in which an individual must leave the wheelchair is when it is necessary to use the toilet. This act, especially when performed in a home care situation that may not be the most suitable for handicap access, is extremely stressful, not only for the physically disabled, but for the care giver as well.
An alternative to this situation is the use of a bedpan, which is not very comfortable and often messy. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which an invalid or a physically disabled individual confined to a wheelchair, can be comfortable while seated in the wheelchair and be able to avoid transfer to toilet facilities every time bathroom activities are required.
In the related art, several devices are disclosed that describe a wheelchair with a bedpan. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,925, issued in the name of Porter, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,506, issued in the name of Stoute, Sr. et al.
Several patents describe a wheelchair with a commode seat. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,753, issued in the name of Pociask, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,934, issued in the name of Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,214, issued in the name of Holdt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,450, issued in the name of Holdt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,620, issued in the name of Wilson, and U.S. Pat. No. 557,614, issued in the name of Schmitt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,535, issued in the name of Stewart et al., discloses a portable toilet for a collapsible incontinent wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,328, issued in the name of Davis, describes a commode for securing to a wheelchair.
One common problem associated with toilet and wheelchair combinations is the storage and disposal means employed. All too often, the device permits foul odors to be emitted from the apparatus, thereby decreasing the desirability of using the device. Another problem associated with such devices is that the device may not facilitate sanitary containment and disposal of the feces and urine.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that anticipate directly many features of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved, multi-function, comfort wheel chair which allows an invalid or a physically disabled individual confined to a wheelchair to be comfortably seated in the wheelchair and also avoid transfer to toilet facilities every time bathroom activities are required.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an otherwise conventional wheelchair is disclosed. The wheelchair may be motorized or of a conventional, nonmotorized design. The leg members and associated braces are adjustable in conjunction with the back member to allow the user to position himself or herself in the reclined position. Reclining of the leg member and back member is achieved via an electric motor. A control means facilitates control of the electric motor, and is located on one of the armrests. A bedpan is positioned underneath the hole in the padded seat, in a waste storage chamber. A filtration means is used to control odor from the use of the bedpan.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that permits the user to rest in the reclined position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that provides greater leg and back support than a traditional wheelchair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that has a built in bed pan that is easy to use and easy and sanitary to clean.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that permits use of the wheelchair as a commode, with no foul odors emitted from the device after use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that facilitates the sanitary storage and disposal of the feces and urine after use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that allows movement of the wheelchair with minimal strength of the user.
Other objects of the present invention include providing a device that portable and lightweight.